Whacked Weed
by PyroManaic
Summary: oneshot Logan finds cannabis in Jubilee’s bedroom and freaks out. But is it meant to be purple?


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, shamefully.**

**Summery: Logan finds cannabis in Jubilee's bedroom and freaks out. But is it meant to be purple?**

**A/N: This is a One-Shot, ENJOY! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Whacked Weed

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hey Jubes, hurry up or ya gonna be late kid!" Logan's yell could be heard through the whole Institute.

"Coming Wolvie!" Jubilee screamed back as she slid down the railing of the staircase and landed with a THUD in front the Mighty Wolverine.

"You ready, Firecracker?" Logan asked.

"Yeah- Wait! I forgot to feed my hamster!"

"Jubilation Lee hurry now child, Scott can not wait no longer" Ororo called to the young X-Man.

"Go on kid, I'll feed the li'l runt" Wolverine reassured as he pushed her towards Scott and the others.

"Remember Smoky likes lots of carrots and apples, and remember to change his water and-" Wolverine quickly pushed her in the car and Scott zoomed away.

Wolverine sauntered into the kitchen and started raiding the fridge.

"Oh Logan please do not forget to feed Jubilee's pet hamster" Ororo reminded Logan, but she had startled him and that had caused him to hit his head.

"Fine" Logan grumbled as he grabbed and the carrots, apples and lettuce from Storm's hands and stomped up the stairs and entered Jubilee's bedroom. The whole entire room was yellow, it was blinding poor Wolvie.

"So where is this li'l runt, eh?" Logan grunted to himself.

The sound of a squeaky, metal hamster wheel spinning made Logan's teeth grind.

"Oh, there's the li'l git" Logan practically growled at the small rodent. "Here take the stupid ya stupid fur ball"

The little hamster heard this insult and jumped up and bit Logan's finger.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Wolverine tried shaking the little black fur ball off but the thing was securely locked onto his fingers, he soon started banging the creature on the table and the little critter _finally_ let go and jumped back into it's cage.

Logan looked at his fingers it had quite a deep bite it was bleeding furiously, five seconds later it healed up but didn't stop the pain. Wolverine had to bite his lip to prevent him from sniffling.

Logan glared at the hamster as he collapsed onto Jubilee's bed putting his dirty boots on the end of it.

"Hmmm" Wolverine picked up a magazine from the bedside table but something fell out of it.

It looked like a cigarette.

"What? I didn't know Jubes smoked" He sniffed the cigarette "Wait this don't smell like no cigarette, I should know"

"Maybe… Maybe it's cannabis! Shit!" Logan swore.

"Logan!" Ororo shouted, "Watch your potty mouth!"

"Ororo! ORORO!" Logan screamed as he flew down the stairs. "ORORO!"

"Yes Logan? Is there a reason why you are screaming?" Ororo asked disapprovingly.

"I think I found some cannabis in Jubes room!" Logan exclaimed.

"What!" Storm shrieked as snatched the joint from Logan's hand as fast as lightening (A/N No pun intended .:looks around with shifty eyes:.)

Ororo carefully examined the cigarette/cannabis eyeing the strange colour of it.

"Logan is meant to be purple?"

"Dunno" Ororo gave him a surprised look "Hey! I smoke cigars, C-I-G-A-R-S. I don't smoke the illegal cannabis stuff"

"We call the police then to make sure" Ororo started to panic. Wolverine grabbed the phone and rang 47589

"Logan?"

"Yeah"

"Who are you ringing may I ask?" Ororo asked sweetly "Because that isn't the POLICE!"

"Oh, my bad" And he finally rang the police.

"Hey police what's the colour of cannabis?"

"It's brown, why?" The confused police asked.

"Thank ya! Thank ya!" Wolverine thanked and slammed down the phone.

"What? What did they say?" Ororo demanded.

"It's meant ta be brown!" Wolverine sighed in relief.

"Thew! Wait what if it was made to be purple! To cover it up!"

"Shit I didn't think of that!"

"Logan, Language!"

"And why does it smell like lavender?" Ororo asked baffled.

"Probably to confuse dogs to thinking it's just some smelly thing"

"We must wait until Jubilee gets home"

So Ororo and Logan waited and waited and waited eyes wide, gripping tightly onto the sofa's arm.

About four to five hours later the Institute's doors slammed open, the X-Kids came screaming in. Jubilee in the lead and jumped right onto Logan's lap as the others ran outside to play Mutant Dodge ball with Beast.

"Umm… Jubilee we need to talk to you about something"

"Oh okay" Jubilee replied unsure.

"What the hell are ya doin' with this!" Wolverine shouted.

Jubilee jumped out of his lap startled and scared. "What are you guys talking about?"

"This" Ororo handed Jubilee the cannabis.

"What about it?"

"What about it? _What about it?_ Jubes have you been smoking cannabis?" Wolverine asked anxiously.

"No"

"Then what the hell is that?"

"Logan, language!" Logan just slumped into the armchair and grunted.

"This is one of those things you burn so its makes your room smell like lavender"

"WHAT!" Logan bellowed. "We've been worried sick about you and _that_!"

"What don't you guys trust me?"

"Of course we do it was just such a shock" Ororo explained.

"Oh My God! No one trusts me any more!" Jubilee screamed stormed into her room slamming the door behind her.

"And keep that hamster away from me!" Logan yelled.

"Why?" Ororo asked Logan quietly.

"It bit me" Wolverine whispered in response.

"And served you right!" Jubilee shouted down the stairs.

* * *

**So the moral of this story is… your parents or guardians never ever trust you and always and I mean always suspect the worst (well mine do).**

**Hope you enjoyed coz I've just come back from France and I did not like it at all, okay, okay the beach and the theme park was fun but the tinned bullshit no way don't get me started.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


End file.
